


break the wheel

by ladyazura



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Force Ghost Luke Skywalker, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rating May Change, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyazura/pseuds/ladyazura
Summary: A year has passed since Crait, As the Resistance is struggles to gain support and forge alliances, Rey is starting to feel the pressure of being the last Jedi, and Supreme Leader Kylo Ren has to deal with enemies on both sides of the war. Meanwhile, another threat lurks in the shadows.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	break the wheel

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve had this idea in my head for… a very long time. Well before TROS. Then TROS was a huge letdown for me, and after months of wallowing in depression and getting distracted by other fandoms, I’ve decided to do what many others did and write what I think should have happened. I hope you enjoy.

Celebrations were in full swing as two hooded figures weaved through the crowds lining the streets, darting unnoticed through throngs of denizens dressed in extravagant clothes as they made their way toward their destination.

Finn wished he could stop for a moment to take it all in – the beautifully embroidered gowns and robes, the ornate hairstyles, all of the sights and sounds and smells. It reminded him a little of Canto Bite but somehow even more mesmerizing and damn near ethereal, like something out of a dream. Unfortunately, they were on a mission, and time was of the essence. He fell back into step with his companion.

“Are we sure this is the right place?” He asked skeptically, keeping his voice low.

“These are the coordinates Poe gave us.” Rose answered simply.

“I know, it just… this place doesn’t exactly scream ‘secret rendezvous point’ – you know?”

When Poe had originally assigned them this mission, Finn had imagined something a little more akin to Corellia, or the seedy underbelly of Coruscant, or even a backwater planet in the Outer Rim like Jakku; somewhere only smugglers and spice runners and criminals would frequent. _This_ was none of those.

“Maybe that’s the point.” Came the huffed response. “Like… hiding in plain sight.”

He furrowed his brow, touching her wrist gently and bringing them both to a halt. “Okay, what is it?”

“What’s what?”

“I can tell when something’s bothering you… so what’s bothering you?”

“Really? You want to discuss this _right now_?” She hissed, before rubbing a hand over her face with a sigh. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you. I just have a lot on my mind right now, that’s all.”

Finn stared at her for a moment, taking note of the dark circles under her eyes. She hadn’t been sleeping. He knew that much – he just didn’t know _why_ , and so far she hadn’t deigned to tell him what was keeping her up at night, or why she was suddenly more prone to losing her temper, or why she seemed to be avoiding him at times, instead preferring the company of Rey and Kaydel over his. He wracked his brain trying to figure out where, exactly, he had messed up in this relationship but so far nothing came to mind.

“You sure?” He prodded. “Rose, you know you can tell me anything… right?”

“I know.” Rose replied softly, finally meeting his gaze. “But it can wait – _this mission_ can’t.”

“Alright. But we _are_ going to talk about whatever’s bothering you after this, alright?”

Rose gave a weak smile.

“Okay.”

Their destination turned out to be a tavern of sorts, situated not far from Theed Palace and the crowded streets. It was empty, either due to the outdoor festivities or time of day, but the curtains had been drawn shut to keep any passersby from being able to see inside. A uniformed guard met them at the door and quickly ushered them in before leading them to the far back of the tavern, where a young girl no older than fourteen, dressed in decidedly conspicuous red robes, was waiting.

Her hair was styled into an intricate and complicated updo, topped off with an equally elaborate headpiece. Her face was completely white, save for the two red dots painted on her cheeks and the dark red that stained her top lip. She wore a stoic expression, one Finn couldn’t quite read, and behind her stood three cloaked handmaids who all bore striking resemblances to each other.

A light elbow nudge to his side snapped Finn out of his thoughts, and he offered the girl – the _Queen_ , he had to remind himself – a polite nod. She returned the gesture, though her face remained a mask.

“We can’t thank you enough for agreeing to meet with us, Queen Circé.” Rose said, finally breaking the silence. “I know the circumstances aren’t exactly ideal.”

“They rarely are.” The young queen drawled. “In truth, I was expecting to meet with the Princess of Alderaan herself to discuss such delicate matters.”

Finn and Rose exchanged hesitant glances, unsure just how much information to divulge. The Resistance had taken heavy losses and if it hadn’t been for Rey, they probably would’ve perished on Crait. The odds were stacked against them – the First Order had the numbers and superior technology, but so had the Empire, and in the end, the Rebels had come out victorious.

For a time.

“The General wanted to come but… there was another matter she had to attend to. So we were sent instead.” Finn explained.

“I see. How unfortunate. I would have preferred to give her our answer in person. But since you’ve come all this way in her stead, you deserve an answer nonetheless.” As she spoke, her tone never changed. “After much deliberation, we have decided the best course of action is to remain neutral in this conflict.”

Finn’s heart sank. Beside him, Rose’s shoulders slumped, her dejection palpable. They had been counting on this truce to turn the tides in their favor, hoping that Leia’s familial ties to Naboo might sway them to their cause.

“It was not an easy decision to make. Her mother was a beloved queen and still revered to this day, but the safety of my people _must_ come first.”

“And how long do you think it’ll be before the First Order comes knocking on your door?” Finn snapped, his temper flaring and fists clenching.

“Finn!” Rose hissed, but he continued.

“Because they will. They’re not gonna stop once they wipe out the Resistance – they’ll just move onto the next target. They won’t be satisfied until they have complete control of the every planet and system in the entire galaxy. Until every man, woman and child is subjected to their will, and Naboo won’t be any exception.” He glared at the queen, whose expression remained unchanging. “What will you do then? Who will be left to come to your aid? How does standing by while the rest of the galaxy burns help your people? How does it help _anyone_?”

“Enough, Finn. I think you’ve made your point.” Rose warned.

He opened his mouth to respond, but stopped when the queen stood and – after exchanging a silent glance with one of her handmaids – gave him a curt nod and brushed past them, taking her guards and two of her maids with her. The handmaid she had shared a look with, however, lingered behind.

“I understand your frustration.” She said sympathetically. “But you must understand, she had no choice.”

“There’s always a choice.” Finn challenged.

The handmaid smiled weakly, fidgeting with her hands. “It’s easier said than done when you have an entire planet depending on you to keep them safe.”

“She’s the queen.”

“A _democratically elected_ queen.” The handmaid corrected. “And she doesn’t have nearly as much power as one might think. Bureaucracy tends to get in the way of any meaningful decisions and that’s not even taking into account the Senate, which I’m sure the Princess herself can attest to.”

“Then bother to meet with us at all?”

“A formality. Again, we – _she_ had hoped to discuss these matters with the Princess.”

“Well, thanks for that, I guess.” Finn muttered, folding his arms across his chest.

“We really do appreciate that she took the time to meet us personally.” Rose assured her. “We’re just…”

Tired. Frustrated. Standing on the precipice of defeat.

“There is one other thing. It may be of some interest to you. _You_ , especially.” The handmaid said, nodding at Finn. _That_ piqued his interest. “I’ve heard talk – rumors, mostly – of tensions within the First Order.”

“What do you mean?” Rose asked.

“The Supreme Leader’s position is tenuous right now. His generals followed Snoke absolutely, but they don’t have the same faith in Kylo Ren to lead them to victory.” The handmaid informed them. “There’s also the matter of… uprisings. A number of Stormtrooper units have allegedly revolted, turning on their commanding officers. The First Order has tried to keep it quiet, of course, and most of them were put down but a handful managed to escape. Survive. If you can locate them, you may be able to persuade them to join your cause.”

Finn stood stunned for a moment as his brain tried to process this newfound information. It wasn’t until he felt Rose’s hand find his that he snapped out of his reverie, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“Do you have any idea where they could’ve gone?” He asked.

The handmaid shook her head. “There may have been sightings on Batuu and other outposts, but nothing concrete.”

“Still, it’s _something_.” Rose said, barely able to contain the excitement in her voice.

“Thank you.” Finn said honestly. “You have no idea how much this means to me. Means to _us_.”

The handmaid offered him a warm smile and inclined her head.

“Good luck.” She told them, before turning on her heel to make her way toward the door.

“Wait!” Rose called out to her, causing her to halt briefly. “We didn’t catch your name!”

“It’s Danaé.” The handmaid replied, throwing them a coy grin over her shoulder. “May the Force be with you, Rebels.”

With that, she was gone, but Finn’s mind was still reeling with the revelation that he wasn’t an outlier. He wasn’t alone. Somewhere in the galaxy, there were others out there like him – former Stormtroopers who had seen the First Order for what it truly was and defected.

For the first time in over a year, it didn’t feel like all was lost.

They might not be returning to the Resistance with an alliance, but they had something: a spark of hope.

Which was all they needed to light the fire.

oOo

Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka felt positively sick to his stomach as he entered the large chamber that served as the current Supreme Leader’s temporary throne room. Though not nearly as grand as Snoke’s had been, it was no less intimidating. Even without a retinue of guards to protect him, Kylo Ren, much like his predecessor, could strike fear into hearts with a mere glance alone.

That, and he had a rather… notorious temper, which Mitaka knew from personal experience. He had, after all, been at the receiving end of it countless times – and somehow lived to see another day. He couldn’t decide if that made him incredibly lucky or incredibly _un_ lucky, but given how often he seemed to draw the short straw when it came to delivering unpleasant news, he was leaning toward the latter.

Taking a deep breath, Mitaka willed his feet to move but kept his eyes on the polished floor as he slowly approached the black-clad figure sitting on his throne.

The throne itself had been forged out of obsidian and carved into sharp angles, and seemed to hover about a foot off the dais, making Kylo Ren somehow taller and even more imposing.

“Lieutenant.” The Supreme Leader acknowledged.

Mitaka swallowed. “Supreme Leader… sir.”

“Have you found anything?”

“No, sir. Nothing. The intel we received led us to another dead end.” Mitaka fidgeted with his cap. “There’s been no sightings of the Millennium Falcon, or any Resistance-affiliated vessels, in over a year. It’s as if they simply… vanished.”

He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable outburst – the telltale sound of a lightsaber igniting, followed by screeching metal and enraged shouting.

But it never came.

There was only silence, and after a moment – and against his better judgment – Mitaka peered up, only to be taken aback by the sight that greeted him.

Kylo Ren looked _tired_.

Standing so close, Mitaka could clearly make out the dark bruises under his eyes, as if he hadn’t slept in weeks. Which probably wasn’t far from the truth. He had a tendency to run himself ragged, even before becoming Supreme Leader. Still, it was unsettling to how, well, _human_ he looked when he wasn’t donning his mask or when his face wasn’t contorted in unbridled rage. 

“Perhaps they’ve… given up?” He offered meekly, unsure _what_ possessed him to speak.

“That _would_ certainly make our job easier.” Maybe it was the shadows playing tricks on him, but Mitaka could’ve sworn he saw the Supreme Leader’s mouth twitch before he shook his head. “No. General Organa is as stubborn as they come. She would never simply _give up_.”

For a split second, he appeared almost wistful, as if he were lost in a memory. Then he exhaled deeply, rubbing a gloved hand over his face. Mitaka shifted his weight from one foot to the other uncertainly. After a moment, the Supreme Leader seemed to regain his composure and sat up straight, his dark eyes sharp as they scanned their surroundings before snapping back to Mitaka once more.

“That will be all, Mitaka. Dismissed.”

Mitaka hesitated. “But what about the other matter –”

“ _Dismissed_.”

Well, that answered that.

“Sir.” With a salute, Mitaka spun on his heel and made a beeline for the exit.

He wasn’t sure what, exactly, had happened, but he knew it wasn’t worth facing Kylo Ren’s wrath. Of that, he was certain.

oOo

_“Come back! Come back!” She struggles desperately against an iron-clad grip, but to no avail._

_“Quiet, girl!”_

_“No!” Tears streaming down her dirty cheeks, she shakes her head and tries again to break free, all the while reaching for the ship that has left her behind._

_The Crolute’s hold on her arm tightens. She cries out in agony and turns, sinking her teeth into his rubbery flesh. The Crolute releases her, jerking his hand back and shouting a string of curses at her. She seizes the opportunity to sprint after the ship as fast as her small legs will carry her. She flings her hand out once more and curls her fingers, willing it to stop, to turn around, to come back for her,_ anything _–_

_She can hear heavy footsteps growing closer as the Crolute finally catches up to her. “YOU’RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT, YOU LITTLE B –”_

_He never finishes, cut off by a blinding flash of light._

.

Rey sat up with a gasp, heart pounding and drenched in a cold sweat.

It had been a while since she’d had _that_ dream.

Blinking slowly, she took a moment to allow her eyes to adjust to the dark room and her nerves to calm down. Her head was throbbed and every muscle in her body was stiff. Combing her fingers through damp and tangled hair, she scrunched up her nose; she was in desperate need of a shower, but didn’t have the energy to drag herself down the hall to the fresher.

Falling back against her pillow, Rey closed her eyes and attempted to go back to sleep instead, but it was too late. She was awake now. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, rolling her neck from side to side and peering around the room.

One of the perks of being the Resistance’s “Resident Jedi” (even though she knew she wasn’t _technically_ a Jedi) was that she didn’t have to bunk with the others. She had her own cabin. It was small, and not nearly as fancy as the one Leia or the other higher-ups had, but it gave her privacy, and it was still a step up from the AT-AT she used to sleep in. At the very least, she had enough space for a bed and what little belongings she’d brought with her, including the texts she’d “borrowed” from Luke before she left Ach-to.

It also came with a view: a tiny round porthole that allowed her to look out at the stars.

The _Resilience_ served as the Resistance’s capital ship. It was the same make and model as the _Raddus_ , but equipped with state-of-the-art stealth tech to keep them from being detected by the First Order. Parting with the _Falcon_ had been difficult, but after Crait, their numbers had been too few to risk. They needed to disappear, and that meant ditching the most recognizable freighter in the galaxy and trading it in for a vessel the First Order _wouldn’t_ be looking for – that _Kylo Ren_ wouldn’t be looking for.

Rey’s chest tightened as her mind drifted back to the burning throne room, to his desperate voice pleading for her to join him.

It had been a year since she’d last seen him, kneeling before her on Crait, head bowed in defeat. Since then, their bond remained dormant. Mostly. Every now and then she thought she could sense him, feel him pressing against her consciousness, and every time she erected another mental wall to keep him out. She had gone to him naively believing, deep down, that he was still Ben, but that hope had been crushed as soon as the last Praetorian Guard fell.

_“It’s time to let old things die. Snoke… Skywalker… the Sith… the Jedi… the Rebels – let it all die.”_

A humorless laugh slipped out of her. Force, she’d been so foolish. So _stupid_ to think that there was any light left in Kylo Ren.

She would not make that mistake again.

Rey realized too late that she probably shouldn’t have been thinking about him when the room became still, a deafening silence drowning out even the gentle humming of the ship’s engines. There was a prickle at the back of her neck; she could sense his presence somewhere in the shadows, _feel_ his gaze on her.

“Rey?” He sounded bewildered, like he couldn’t believe she was actually there.

“Supreme Leader.” She mocked.

She stared ahead at the porthole, refusing to look at him, terrified her resolve would crumble if she did.

“Rey, I…” Before he could finish, the Force intervened.

In an instant, the sound came rushing back, and Rey was alone once more.

Letting out a shaky breath, she rolled onto her side and curled into a fetal position, staring at the wall until sleep finally claimed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
